Jurassic World: Crocodile in the Sewers
by Fanficteller
Summary: In the city of Los Angeles, two sewer sanitation workers, Todd and Carl, are about to start tonight's work in the sewers, until their work is interrupted by the sudden appearance of crocodile-like creature that has settled to live in the sewers.


**"I had to. They're living creatures, like me."**

 **"Yes... but at what price."**

 **Based to the time after the remaining dinosaurs escaped from Lockwood's Manor in to the wild in the mainland.**

There was a dark but somewhat quiet, peaceful and, as usually to the American big cities, a shiny night upon of Los Angeles and the people were either sleeping in their homes, some of them were in their night shift work and some were spending their nights out in the bars, night clubs or with their friends.

In the midtown, a blue-white van drove on one of the many roads of the city and stopped next to the manhole.

And once the van had stopped, the doors of the blue cabin of the van went open and two Sewer Sanitation Workers stepped outside from the cabin.

One was younger of two, tall and slim and he had dark hair under the blue helmet. The man was dressed in blue work trousers and a green shirt on which he used yellow work vest.

The other man, however, was shorter, somewhat overweight and out of shape. He was also older, judging from his old-looking faces and his graying hair. He had dressed in black work trousers and a red shirt on which he used blue work vest.

Once stepping outside of the van's cabin, two workmen headed towards the stern of the van.

"I'm telling ya, Todd. I've been hearing things. It ain't safe." the tall and younger workman said to his co-worker, whom was called by the name Todd.

The younger worker was obviously nervous about working in the midnight... especially when their night shifts included of going down to the dark sewers tunnels to check the condition of some wires down there and check if they're in need to be repaired if necessary.

However, his Todd merely laughed at his nervousness.

"Go ahead and laugh." younger worker sarcastically said, a bit offended that Todd didn't take him seriously.

"Carl. You big baby. Are you serious?" older co-worker teased his younger co-worker called by the name Carl, as the duo reached to the back doors of the van.

And as Todd opened the back doors and began to gather stuff from there for tonight's work, Carl began openly reveal the reason to his nervousness.

"I'm just saying, Todd. I really hate these night shift works. The night shifts creeps me out. Harry was out there in this kind of stuff the last night and he said that he... he... he saw something." Carl said with nervous tone of voice.

However, Todd was unconvinced of this.

"Oh, yeah. I bet he did. Carl, if you ask me, I think that Harry had just vivid imagination. The only reason why he would have said that he saw the giant crocodile* roaming free in the sewers, or even four mutant turtles* lurking in the shadows, is just to get for himself the night off. Seriously, whatta poor excuses." Todd said, as Carl lifted several warning cones from the van's backside and placed them around of the manhole's area to block the area, in which they were going to work.

"I'm serious, man. I'm not making this up." Carl protested, as he took the crowbar from the van's backside after placing all the warning cones around of their work area

Carl then went to the manhole and opened it by grabbing with the crowbar from the cover of the manhole and moved it off from its place, revealing from beneath of it the deep and dark hole and metallic ladders leading into the darkness of the sewers.

Carl started to feel uncomfortable while looking down into the darkness.

"There's all kinds of weird stories floating around. I bet that there's something and those things might be down there by now, man." Carl said, as he was filled with the uncertainty, uncomfortable feeling about going down there and even reluctance to go down into the dark sewers.

However, Todd was still unconvinced.

"Listen, kid. If you have some issues with your imagination. I'll say that it is because you watch too many monster movies. You should seriously have a break of watching the horror movies. what you think?" Todd said. "Now enough of this nonsense and let's get down to check the problem so that we can get home to sleep the rest of the night"

However, Carl was still unsure and even reluctant to go down to the sewers.

Todd did not wanted the waste all night to these nonsense-sounding fairy-tales about the bogey-men.

"Alright, then. You stay here if it feels a much safer. I'll go down to check if the coast if clear... chicken. _Bwak, Bwak, Bwak_!" Todd teased even more as he climbed onto the ladders and climbed down into the sewer tunnels, laughing at Carl's cowardice all way down.

And once down there in the huge sewer tunnels, Todd enlightened his flashlight and shot its bright beam of light into the tunnels' darkness and to the tunnels walls and ceilings as he started to look for the trouble of which he and Carl were both informed and tasked to search and repair the problem.

The atmosphere down in the sewers was quite gloomy and a bit uncomfortable than what it is in upside, and gust of wind down here came to light in the form of a deep hum.

However, unlike Carl, Todd wasn't afraid of darkness at all, as he didn't even believe in the crazy nonsense-sounding stories. He was totally convinced that there was nothing lurking within the shadows of the sewer tunnels.

Soon, after ten seconds or something, Todd eventually found with his flashlight the trouble.

A bunch of chewed wires.

"Oh, man! Damn rats are at it again." Todd complained in annoyance.

This wasn't the first time he had encountered the damages caused by the rats in the sewers.

Todd sighed with the deep disappointment, as this could only mean that there would be not sleeping tonight.

"Alright, Carl! The coast is clear! Get down here and bring splicing kit with you. We're gonna be here all night." Todd called out.

It took roughly over five minutes from Carl to answer from upside.

"Uh... are you sure that there's nothing down there? Not even the alligators escaped from the Zoos?" Carl questioned.

"C'mon, you coward! You think that I can fix these wires without the tools of that splicing kit? Now get down here and bring that splicing kit with you and no more nonsense!" Todd said, running out of the patience with his cowardly co-worker.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Carl shouted, frustrated.

Todd pressed his hand onto his forehead and slightly shook his head.

"(Sigh) My typical luck with the rookies. Why didn't I get as my co-worker someone who's more serious and mature and less superstitious?" Todd complained.

There was another gust of wind that blew through this sewer tunnel and caused even deeper sounding hum into the atmosphere.

However, deeper sounding hum running through of this tunnel covered from Todd's ears the several loudly sounding splats of sewer water under of the ominously heavy and in the air space of the tunnel echoing steps deeper in the tunnel's darkness.

Something was indeed lurking within the tunnel's darkness and it was approaching Todd from behind, under the cover of the tunnels darkness and the deep hum caused by the gust of wind of the sewer tunnels.

Todd then suddenly sniffed the air, and the scent that really disgusted him... and it was not about the sewers smell.

"Ugh! What is that awful smell?! It smells like there's a pile of rotten rats or maybe into the sewers thrown corpses of dead test animals. Why the already terrible smell of the sewers is to be strengthened by the corpses of the poor test animals?" Todd complained in disgust towards the smell and the very idea of using the animals as a test subjects in animal experiments both legal and illegal.

There was a third gust of wind and another deep-sounding hum, that once again covered several echoing sounds of the heavy steps in the darkness behind of Todd... and this time the deep hum also covered the ominous sounding deep growl following the rhythm of breathing.

Soon enough, Carl showed up into the tunnel.

The young man climbed down the ladders the splicing kit in his free hand, and his flashlight hanging on his work belt.

"About time for you to show up. What took so long?" Todd demanded to know as Carl landed on his feet to the ground from the ladders, took his flashlight into his only free hand and enlightened it.

However, Carl didn't answer, as he was too busy to stare nervously into the dark tunnels all around of them, as he walked from the ladders towards Todd with the splicing kit.

Carl even pointed with his flashlight's beam into the tunnels' darkness to make sure that there was nothing lurking in the shadows at the moment.

"Doesn't seem clear to me. There might be something stalking us in the shadows even as we speak." Carl complained.

"Don't let that ridiculous fear of darkness of yours get best of you, Carl. Just bring me that kit and let's get on to it." Todd said with impatience before he turned to investigate the area in case if there was more damage caused by the rats that needed to be repaired.

"Oh, unbelievable! Carl do this! Carl do that!" Carl said sarcastically as he walked closer to Todd, who had placed headphones into his ears and put some music on from his mobile phone, so that he can't hear Carl's complains nor his concerns about the nonsense.

Whatever he listened from his mobile, he mumbled along with the rhythm.

However, before Carl even reached to Todd with the splicing kit, he suddenly heard something coming from deeper in the tunnels.

Something that definitely wasn't the deep hum caused by the gust of wind down here in the sewers.

But that recent noise sounded more like the deep growling of the alligator, or a overgrown alligator more likely, due to the growling sounding even louder and more deeper than usually with the crocodiles, and each one of those growls were directly following the rhythm of the breathing... and even sniffing the air.

There was also to be heard alternately repeating and in the air space of the tunnel echoing sounds of large splats against the sewer water's surface like something was walking in the stinky water flowing in the tunnel. Carl even could feel the ground in this tunnel to shake under of the heavy steps.

There was even a swarm of sewer rats running to the opposite direction with such of hurry like they were running for their dear lives

Carl found all of that, as well as unusually deeper and even louder growling sounds, as weird, because the alligators that have escaped from the zoo and retreated into the sewers of the big cities to live do not usually cause that kind of noise while walking on the solid floor of the sewers nor while swimming/crawling in the sewer water.

However, they were soon covered by the another deep hum caused by the gust of wind.

"Uh, Todd. I think I heard something. I think that there truly is something down here with us." Carl attempted, but due to Todd having his earphones in his ears and the music coming from his mobile was both on and loud, the older worker didn't pay any attention to Carl.

"Todd? Todd, did you hear me?" Carl said with an uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

And once the hum caused by the gust of the wind was over, Carl started once again to hear deep and loud growling in the rhythm of breathing sound, as well as the waving and splashing of the sewer water.

"Todd? It happens again. Did you hear that?" Carl called once again, but was left without the answer from Todd, who still focused on examining the rats' damages and listening the music.

Carl then put the splicing kit and pointed with his flashlight at the tunnel from where those strange but ominously sounding sounds were coming from.

He checked the current of this sewer tunnel's water... in case of the alligators stalking them from the water... by following the movements of the spot of his flashlight's beam, as he moved it through the water's surface deeper into the tunnel's darkness.

However, as he rose the beam of his flashlight higher from the sewer water's surface, Carl halted the torch beam as it suddenly revealed to Carl the ultimate source of the ominous sounds he heard... or at least he believed it to be the source of the sounds he heard.

From behind of the corner of this sewer tunnel was peeking a strange creature, that reached by its size to the ceiling of this tunnel. Into the light of Carl's flashlight stepped creature's head, long and broad snout and teeth resembled greatly to those of modern crocodiles and alligators, as well as the creature's crocodilian-like armored back and crocodilian-like underbelly. The creature's coloration was mostly a drab grey with turquoise, with a creamy white belly, and turquoise blue on the eye orbit and snout. However, despite this creature resembling the crocodile, the creature was standing with two large hind legs rather than crawling on all fours along the ground in the tunnel's sewer water like the ordinary crocodiles.

The creature didn't seem to like directly at its face directed beam of light from Carl's flashlight, so it shook its head before briefly opening its mouth at Carl, showing off its crocodilian-like razorsharp teeth and letting out the crocodile-like but throaty hissing, before the creature slowly retreated back behind of the corner of the tunnel.

However, the creature did not completely disappeared out of the sight, but remained to peek Carl and Todd from behind of the corner of the tunnel.

After seeing the giant crocodile-like creature within the shadows, Carl stood still, paralyzed by the shock and fear, as he kept staring at the creature... who stared back at him.

However, one spark of instincts snapped Carl out of his state... and ordered him to immediately do a one thing at the moment.

Warn Todd about the strange creature

"Uh, Todd? Todd?" Carl called for Todd.

However, Todd didn't answer.

The crocodile-like creature hiding in behind of the corner seemed to eventually get used to Carl's flashlight's light - or at least it attempted to stay hidden in the shadows in order to avoid Carl's flashlight's beam as much as possible - before the creature started to step by step re-enter from behind of the corner and into the sight... much to Carl's horror.

And even worse, Carl's flashlight's batteries started to run out as the flashlight's light was slowly but certainly fading.

And the crocodile-like creature kept coming towards them, slowly and step by step... that its deep growling sounded even louder and clearer even in the deep hum caused by the gust of the wind

"Todd? Todd? Did you hear me? TODD!" totally horrified Carl shouted, starting to panic as his flashlight's light was fading and the creature within the shadows threateningly approaching both of them.

"TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD, DID YOU HEAR ME?! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD!" Carl shouted in total panic.

However, thanks to Todd's earphones in his ears and the music he was playing loud, Todd nothing else but ignored Todd's warning cries.

Todd had also fell victim of the rhythm of the music he was listening, that he had completely forgotten his recent job and instead mumbled along with the music's rhythm.

"TODD! GODDAMNED, TODD! WAKE UP!" Carl shouted, as he as a last opinion threw his flashlight towards Todd to get his attention somehow.

Carl's flashlight hit Todd's helmet and slightly knocked him forward, while Carl's flashlight bounced off the helmet and spun rapidly in upright position in the air, until it hit to the tunnel's wall and the light died out for good in contact with the stone wall... implying that the flashlight was a former flashlight now.

"OUCH!" Todd shouted out of pain from the rather painful contact of the thrown flashlight and his helmet.

Todd angrily turned to Carl, removing the earphones from his ears at first... and right at the next gust of wind floating through of them and causing the deep hum to cover the strange creature's sounds.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" Todd shouted angrily at Carl.

The older worker was so upset of what Carl did, that he failed to notice that Carl was noticeably freaked out like something had just frightened him.

The younger worker was noticeably shaking rapidly in shock and fear while pointing with one of his fingers into the darkness of the tunnel behind of Todd's back while attempting to say something with stuttering tone.

"T-t-t-t-t-threre's! T-t-t-there-there-there-there's-there's-there's-s-s-s-s-s a-a-a-a c-c-c-crocodile! THERE'S A GIANT CROCODILE! IN THIS TUNNEL WITH US! THERE! RIGHT OVER THERE! SEE?!" Carl shouted hastily and in panic.

Todd rolled his eyes and peeked over of his right shoulder to look into the darkness.

Of course, from the manhole above into the tunnel coming lights of the city's lights at the night lightened the limited area around of the ladders and them, but not the entire tunnel. And because of that, Todd saw nothing within of the dimly enlightened area of the tunnel.

Todd of course had his own flashlight at the reach of his hand, which Todd could have used to enlighten the tunnel and see that what there was what had frightened his co-worker so badly. However, Todd did not do anything to reach to his flashlight and to enlighten the tunnel to check it out.

"Hmph! Of course there was." Todd said sarcastically to Carl, before he turned back to his work... or more likely, Todd turned around only to put his earphones back into his ears and put the music in his phone back on, so that he could keep continuing to listen the music.

However, to Todd's surprise, Carl suddenly grabbed from his right wrist before he could put the earphone into his ear.

"I-I'm death-serious this-this time, Todd! I kno-kno-know what I sa-sa-saw out there! Th-th-there's on two-two-two legs walking giant cro-cro-crocodile-looking creature in the-the-the shadows! H-H-Honestly!" Carl said both frantically and still stuttering.

However, Todd wasn't buying anything of this but merely kept mocking Carl for what he, by his opinions, "believed" to have seen hiding in this sewer tunnel's shadows.

""On two legs walking gigantic crocodile in the sewers". Whatta nonsense, Car! And what kind of story you're about to tell me next? A dinosaur walking in your backyard?* A scary clown with the knife stalking you outside of the house?* Moomins' Groke stalking behind your front door and in the porch?* Or... a bogeymen lurking beneath of your bed, huh?*" Todd said, deliberately with the mocking attitude.

Seeing that Todd was mocking him in front of his eyes, Carl was about to lose his cool... but his frightened and even panicking side, fed by the firm knowledge that something was in the sewers with us and too close of them for comfort, had a bigger effect on him

"I-I'm not ma-ma-making this up! I a-as-assure you that there in that god-god-goddamned tunnel was indeed so-so-some kind of on-on-on two legs wa-wa-wal-walking gigantic crocodile-like -cre-cre-creature hiding in the da-da-darkness!" Carl said, annoyed.

"Whoo'oooo! And Oogie boogie boogie!" was Todd's mocking respond to this.

"SERIOUSLY, Dude!" Carl shouted both annoyed and impatient! "I ev-ev-even heard the om-om-ominous sounding sounds coming fro-fro-from that tunnel! A de-de-deep growling-li-li-like sounds following the rhythm of bre-bre-breathing and the splats of the wa-wa-water beneath of the heavy ste-ste-step-like sounds. Did you hear them too?!"

However...

"Oh, of course I did." Todd said and even placed his right hand behind of his right ear as if he was listening the air. "And what do I hear is in the air space of this tunnel echoing nonsense, said by some over-delusional chicken." he said in the mocking tone.

"Oh, good. It's over already." Todd added as he attempted to turn around and get back to work... or listen the music.

However, Carl eventually lost his temper.

"AAAARGH! BE SERIOUS WITH ME, TODD!?" Carl shouted in frustration, that his co-worker constantly made fun of him.

Carl's sudden frustration and loud outburst got Todd to withdrawn from his teasing side into more serious... and even rise his own voice out of frustration as well as he turned back to look at him again..

"I AM SERIOUS, CARL! I'VE BEEN GODDAMNED SERIOUS THROUGHOUT TONIGHT'S SHIFT! IT IS YOU, WHO ACTS LESS SERIOUSLY, MAYBE EVEN CLOSELY TO IMMATURELY! YOU'VE BEEN LETTING YOUR RIDICULOUS PARANOIA TO GET BEST OF YOU ALL THE NIGHT BY IMAGINING SOME STUPID BOOGEYMEN AND GIANT ALLIGATORS LOOMING HERE IN THE SEWERS WITH US!" Todd yelled.

However, while Todd was yelling at Carl about his "delusional" behavior, the another gust of the wind flew through of the tunnel and caused another deep and loud hum, which both arguing men ignored.

However, something else was taking an advantage of it... as well as from the darkness.

The crocodile-like creature, that Carl had spotted from the other end of the tunnel, emerged out from behind of the corner slowly and under the cover of the loud and deep hum floating through the tunnel among of the gust of wind.

The creature let out the deep growls while breathing or sniffing the air, and started carefully sneak towards the men step by step, even though the steps caused some noisy splats in the sewer water and made the surface of the water to wave.

Because of the hum, and due to their fierce argument, neither of them spotted that the crocodile-like creature eventually stepped into the range of the dim light from the above ground through of the manhole.

"Well, Todd! I'll say that the only one who acts immaturely in here is definitely..." Carl said, blaming Todd for not taking him seriously and even making fun of him at his expense.

However, Carl eventually went dead-silent as he spotted the dim but familiar crocodile-like figure standing in the tunnel's darkness but within the range of the city's lights coming from the manhole into the tunnel... nearly right behind of Todd's back!

Carl gasped in shock and started to back off step by step while letting stuttering whimpers out of his mouth, towards the ladders leading up to the manhole... while keeping his eyes and full attention locked into the giant crocodile.

However, the crocodile-like creature was not interested of Carl... but it was interested more of Todd, because Todd was both standing closer of it, overweight of two and completely unaware/ignorant about the danger behind of him.

Todd even failed to see the frightened look on Carl's face. He just kept shouting at him, still believing him to be delusional.

"OH, SERIOUSLY! ARE YOU ON IT AGAIN?!" Todd said with double times annoyed of Carl's odd behavior.

"T-T-T-T-T-To-To-To-To-Todd." Carl stuttered, not taking his eyes off from the approaching creature.

However, Todd merely rolled his eyes and let out the annoyed sight.

"Man, you should have yourself into the mental hospital. You're starting to get even more delusional." he said.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-lo-lo-lo-lo-look be-be-be-be-behind yo-yo-yo-you!" Carl stuttered as he tried to warn Todd about the creature, while slowly lifting his shaking left arm up and pointed with his finger at the creature, that was loudly sniffing at the air behind of Todd's back.

However, the still echoing hum covered any of the creature's noises from Todd's ears.

"KNOCK IT OFF, MAN! I'M SERIOUS!" Todd demanded furiously.

"Ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-run T-T-T-T-To-To-Todd! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND OF YOU!" Carl eventually shouted in panic, as the creature - on the two legs walking giant crocodile-like thing - was standing merely over three-four meters away from Todd.

However, Todd remained unaware of this because his entire focus was still on Carl, while still through of the tunnel blowing gust of wind and its deep and echoing hum kept covering from Todd's ears the beast's deep growls and even its loud snorts while breathing to his neck through of its nose holes.

It was the moment when Todd had already had enough of Carl's behavior.

"ALRIGHT, FINE! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS, CARL! ONCE THIS NIGHT SIFT IS OVER, I'M GONNA REPORT TO OUR SUPERIOR THAT YOU'RE NOT FIT FOR THE NIGHT SIFT WORKS AND THAT YOU'RE FAR TOO DELUSIONAL TO THE POINT THAT YOU SHOULD BE SEND TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! AND ONCE YOU'RE THERE, I'M GONNA HAVE A NEW CO-WORKER WHO'S LESS AFRAID OF THE DARK, FAR LESS DELUSIONAL AND MORE MATURE THAN WHAT YOU ARE!"

"Se-se-se-se-seriously, T-T-T-Todd! I-i-i-i-i-it-it-it's ri-ri-right behind of you!" Carl attempted to warn Todd for the one last time while still backing off in fear and pointing with his shaking arm's finger at the creature behind of Todd.

Carl even started to hold his breath in fear as this crocodile-like creature had silently lowered itself down that it landed on its arms-looking front legs to the ground, after which it started silently and under the cover of the gust of wind's caused deep hum move its crocodilian-like head and end of its snout towards unsuspecting Todd.

However, his warnings fell to the deaf ears.

"Oh, please! Spare me your delusional views and words. I'm not gonna do this with pleasure, but I will one more time to look behind of me into that tunnel... and this time with my flashlight... and prove to you directly that there is no that your ridiculous on two legs walking gigantic..."

However, Todd was interrupted when he started to sniffed the air around of himself for a couple times, until he reacted to it by wrinkling his nose in disgust, before he let out the loud groan out of disgust and covered the lower part of his face with his right arm while coughing repeatedly.

While Todd was berating Carl, the crocodile-like creature had opened its mouth briefly and let out the growling-sounding breath to Todd's neck (that was covered by the coldness of the gust of wind as well) out before snapping its mouth loudly close again.

"UGH! What is that horrible smell!" Todd complained with disgust. "It smells like the foul mixture of dead rats, into the sewers thrown dead and rotten corpses of dogs and..."

Todd suddenly paused when he kinda "recognized" the third and final scent carried by this foul air he had just sniffed at. And because of which, he slowly lifted his head up from behind of his right arm, and his eyes widened in shock.

"...humans?"

Unknowingly to him, the end of the crocodile-like creature's snout had reached undetected right behind of Todd's neck, after which the beast had breathed through its nostrils a very hot - and very foul - breath against the upper part of his back, his neck and back of his head, before the creature pulled its snout backwards back and stood up again.

And then, the creature suddenly lowered his head down again and pressed the end of its snout against Todd with the end of his snout to the upper part of his back, but with the brute force, because as the creature's nearly rock-hard snout impacted Todd's back, it knocked him off his feet and sent him to fall over on his stomach to the ground.

"HEY! WHATTA HELL?!" Todd exclaimed in surprise.

Once Todd was lying on the ground, the creature lifted its head up, opened its mouth and let out the deep growling which, due to the gust of wind and its echoing hum starting to fade off from the tunnel, wasn't left unnoticed by Todd.

Now, feeling totally uncomfortable and fully convinced that Carl was right that there was indeed something in the tunnel with his and Carl all along, Todd grabbed to his flashlight while slowly climbing up back on his feet, turned around, lifted his flashlight holding arm up, put it on and enlightened the tunnel with it.

And almost immediately, the uncomfortable look on Todd's face was replaced by the shock after he saw what Carl had already saw... the gigantic and on two legs walking creature with the crocodilian-like head, teeth and snout.

"DINOSAUR!" Todd roared in shock and horror.

Todd guessed correctly. The "gigantic and on two legs walking crocodile" was indeed the dinosaur.

Todd even recognized the type of dinosaur but only from the books telling and teaching about the dinosaurs, which he had read back in his childhood, as he wasn't expert with the dinosaurs at all.

This dinosaur was Baryonyx by its species, carnivorous theropod dinosaur and the member of spinosauridae, that lived about 130–125 million years ago.

 _But! It's impossible! Those things fell back into extinction with the destruction of that island!_ Todd thought...

...because Todd was all too well aware about the island called Isla Nublar and somehow back from the extinction brought dinosaurs that lived on the island - as well as about now-dead theme park called Jurassic World that has been closed since the Incident in 201.

It has not been a long time since he watched the news about the eruption of the volcano called Mount Sibo, that had erupted violently on the island's northern side. And at the end of the news it had been reported that the eruption had possibly sent all the dinosaurs of the island back to extinction.

Todd have believed to the same when it was both showed and confirmed in the news.

However, unlike many dinosaur-lovers all around of the United States, whom had voted for both the animal protection for the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar as well as the dinosaurs' rescue operation since the beginning of the volcanic activity on the island, and whom fiery protested the Senate's declaration of doing nothing for the dinosaurs after the eruption, Todd cared nothing less about the ultimate fate of the dinosaurs.

And he had the very reason to this, as his dinosaurs-loving little brother had visited with his family in Jurassic World back in 2015 and got himself badly injured - even nearly killed - when the Main Street came under the violent attack by the flying dinosaurs.

However, a day after that, Todd had watched from the television a live broadcast of Dr. Ian Malcolm's speech in U.S. Senate hearing, where Ian warned the viewers about from now-destroyed Isla Nublar somehow escaped and into the mainland of California released dinosaurs and had suggested the humanity to learn to co-exists with them from now on, before finally and personally declaring the beginning of the new age.

 **"** _ **Welcome to Jurassic World.**_ **"**

However, Todd had viewed the entire speech about to the mainland escaped dinosaurs and the declaration of the beginning of a new era "Jurassic World" as a mere joke with the bad taste, because he firmly believed that every single dinosaur of Isla Nublar was sent back into extinction by to the eruption of Mount Sibo...

...until this very moment, when he himself came face-to-face with somehow from the certain doom escaped living and breathing Baryonyx.

Baryonyx wasn't pleased that the flashlight's bright light was pointed directly to its eyes, which were accustomed to the darkness of sewers. As a result, from the flashlight's light temporarily blinded Baryonyx violently shook its head from side to side while letting out the small roars out of its mouth.

And then, ignoring the flashlight's light, the Baryonyx turned its head and full attention to Todd and opened its mouth to wide.

" _RRRROOOOAAAAWWWW!_ " the furious beast bellowed in front of Todd's face, blowing even more of its foul breath and even the dinosaur's spittle directly to Todd's faces. The roar was also so powerful, that it was enough to knock Todd off his feet again and sent him to fall on his back to the ground.

"RUN!" Todd screamed, as he hastily and in out of nowhere appeared panic climbed back up and on his feet from the ground, before he started to hurry towards the ladders leading to the surface.

Carl did not need to be told twice, as he had already reached to the ladder and started to climb them up for his dear life, heading hurriedly out of the sewer tunnel to the manhole and the surface.

While roaring angrily and even vengefully for being blinded by Todd's flashlight, the Baryonyx placed all its instinctive trust to its sense of smell and began to sniff the air to locate Todd's scent.

Once the prehistoric carnivorous dinosaur caught Todd's scent, the creature roared loudly and angrily and began violently snap its jaws for multiple times to from wherever Todd's scent was coming from in order to get the source of scent in between of its jaws and tear him shreds, only to snap its jaws into the empty air before it.

Growing even more angry and determined for this, the blinded beats rushed forward by following with its nose the trail of Todd's scent.

Despite having the head start from temporarily blinded dinosaur, Todd wasn't very quick to run because of his overweight. Also he had let his basic fitness to deteriorate.

However, not daring to peek over of his shoulder to check if the beast was still blinded, and having locked his full attention and eyes on Carl, who had already disappeared from his sight.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Todd yelled, as he finally reached to the ladders.

And as Todd started to climb along the ladders to get out from the tunnel and back to the surface for his dear life, he looked up and saw that Carl had almost reached to the manhole and hurriedly climbed out from the manhole onto the surface... and far away from Baryonyx's reach.

Once he had reached to outside of the manhole and the sewer tunnel, Carl turned around, knelt in the next of the open manhole and looked down into the hole, seeing Todd still climbing above of the basement of the ladders and kept climbing as fast as he could, in the sheer panic.

However, despite Todd's earlier ignorance and rude attitude towards him and his warnings about Baryonyx's now-confirmed presence, Carl had not heart to just leave Todd behind to die at the hands - or in teeth - of the prehistoric beast. However, Carl also had no guts to climb back down to the tunnel, especially after finding out that what was stalking back there, which he justifying as a foolish and suicidal fact.

However, instead or running away like the coward and climbing back down to help him - which in fact still makes him coward - Carl lowered his right hand down into the hole, as far as she could or dared, to offer his hand for Todd.

"HURRY UP, MAN! CLIMB!" Todd encouraged hastily.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Todd desperately pleaded as he kept climbing up the ladders in panic.

However, Todd couldn't reach higher than five-ten metallic stringers of the ladders, until...

Baryonyx, after being fully recovered from being blinded by Todd's flashlight and was capable to see in the dark again, suddenly appeared and violently snatched Todd in between of its crocodile-like jaws and tore him off from the ladders - that caused one of his arms to get dislocated - and dragged him away with him, much to Carl's shock and horror.

"TODD!" Carl cried as he saw his co-worker to be forcefully dragged away from his sight.

All what he could hear was Todd's screams in horror and the sickly sound of breaking bones and flesh being savagely ripped off.

After managing to catch its targeted prey in between of its legs and dragging him away, Baryonyx slowed down and lifted its head and Todd in its jaws upwards, growling with pleasure for managing to catch one of its preys, and the fat one.

"NO! NO!" Todd screamed in horror while hanging and struggling in between of Baryonyx's jaws, as Baryonyx waved his head and at the same time Todd in its jaws slightly from side to side, but not with the bone-breaking brutal force as if the carnivorous dinosaur did not want to kill him at all.

No, Baryonyx wanted to kill him to both eat him and as the vengeance for blinding him, but not just yet.

And very soon, Baryonyx opened its mouth wide from around of Todd's waist, but only to pull its head backwards and hurl Todd even deeper into its mouth, before the carnivorous dinosaur eventually snapped its jaws back together around of Todd's upper body and proceed biting its jaws down with the brutal bite force that sunk its teeth deep into Todd's flesh, impaling vital internal organs. And after that, Baryonyx proceed to finish Todd off by

"AAAAARGH!" Todd, still alive but just barely, grunted loudly in pain.

The prehistoric beast opened its mouth wide yet again as it at the same time and pulled its head backwards, hurling Todd in the vertical position into his mouth.

Baryonyx then swung its head upwards towards the ceiling, and along with it Todd's barely living corpse in between of its jaws.

The beats then briefly opened its jaws before snapping them close again.

Baryonyx kept doing this for the several times while keeping its head in the upright position.

And during of each round, Todd's corpse slid from the prehistoric beast's jaws deeper into its mouth and pharynx... but not in one piece, as the Baryonyx's together with the brutal force snapping jaws and razorsharp teeth severed from Todd's corpse one of his hands from its wrist and his left leg from its base.

The beast opened its jaws for one more time before it eventually closed them around of Todd's corpse and finally swallowed it whole just like a kid swallows the entire crisp meatball down the throat.

Todd was gone... the only remains of his were brutally severed right hand and left leg lying in the feet of Baryonyx... while the rest of his body had reached into the beast's stomach, where it is supposed to be digested into nothingness and to the animal's consumption.

Carl, either unaware or unsure of Todd's gruesome fate in the jaws of Baryonyx, grew concerned as awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

It was too quiet. He didn't even hear any growls nor roars of the beast... merely because of the hum of the next gust of wind floating through of tunnel.

Carl believed the beast to be gone now, but still he did not dare climb down to check the situation. Even a possible theory that Todd was still alive but seriously wounded did not get him to change his mind in between of two opinions: to remain safe on the surface or going down into the sewer to check it out and retrieve him for the trip to the hospital.

However, Carl kept calling for his missing partner.

"Todd? Todd? Todd, can you hear me?" Carl called for his co-worker as he still peered down into the hole.

There was no answer from the man himself.

However, at least one finally answered, but not by now-dead Todd.

After consuming the fattest one, which still wasn't enough to satisfy the prehistoric beast's hunger, the Baryonyx was about to continue its endless wandering in the sewer network searching for a next meal, until it's attention was drawn by Carl's in the tunnel's air space echoing calls for Todd.

Baryonyx turned around to look behind of its back to see the source of the calls - only so that he could eat it like he did with the fat one - but even though somebody (Carl) kept desperately calling for his partner, the Baryonyx didn't see anyone in the same space with it.

" _RRRROOOOAAAAWWWW!_ " the beast bellowed in annoyance, and its roar echoed deeply in the air space and darkness of the tunnels.

And after letting out its roar, Baryonyx turned around and kept walking until it eventually disappeared int other darkness of the tunnels... leaving behind of it the horrific evidence of Todd's gruesome death.

 **THE END**

 **I have had this plot in my mind for some time since watching Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom for the first time... especially watching the film's Baryonyx scene and thinking the crocodiles in the sewers. In original plan, I intended to make both Todd and Carl to die in the teeth of Baryonyx, but I eventually decided to let Carl to live and let Todd to die. I also originally intended this story to be oneshot, but I will write several other stories for each 16 dinosaur species (minus Baryonyx) that escaped from the island and Lockwood's Manor. Just give me reviews and some ideas and I'll consider some of them.**

 ***References***

 ***1+2) Reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Leatherhead.**

 ***3) Reference to T-Rex walking in the courtyard of the house in suburban neighborhood in the film The Jurassic Park: The Lost World.**

 ***4) Inspiration got from the YouTube videos, where the scary clowns sneaks/stalks at nighttime around of the house with the knives in their hands.**

 ***5) Reference to the Moomins' Groke's very first debut in the series: NO KIDDING! That moment was super creepy.**

 ***6) One of the old sources of children's fear**


End file.
